Beautiful
by patt25
Summary: Lo hermoso se muestra como único e irrefutable. necesitas mucho de la vida para notarte a ti mismo. ¿Necesitas afecto realmente? El placer puede mostrarse como un confort. Nunca olvides, que la familia también.
1. Descender

'Beautiful'

By. T. patty

Paring: Hannigram

Género: Psicológico/slash/drama

Capitulo 1

'Descender'

-¿Qué ves?

-Fuego…..sangre….lo veo todo. Frente de mí. Siempre está mirándome y siguiéndome.

-¿Quién te sigue Will? Acaso es Garrett Jacob Hobbs.

-No. Ahora no es él. Ahora…..soy yo mismo.

Era la última consulta del día. Will Graham apareció sin avisar. El Dr. Lecter le atendía sin ningún problema, no había novedad alguna, ya que, como debía de ser, el estado de Will iba empeorando.

-Will, es solo una recreación temporal de tu cerebro. Al tener problemas de coordinación temporal, tu cerebro puede llegar a aislar datos. Recuerdos propios pueden mezclarse con ajenos. Tus sueños proyectaran la mezcla de todo tipo de información almacenada que tengas. Normalmente un sueño recrea solo cierto tipo de información. En tu caso, te está mostrando como la imagen de tus frecuentes alucinaciones, que es Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Solo debes enfocarte, repite lo que pedí por favor.

-Son las 10:34 pm, estoy en Baltimore, Maryland y mi nombre es Will Graham. Me siento…..vacío.

-Háblame de ello.

-Tal vez, realmente no salvé nada. Abigail no es un logro después de todo. Ella es alguien. Ella teme y posiblemente (y te va a sonar ridículo) me tema a mí.

Will se encontraba sentado de frente hacia Hannibal. Lo veía profundamente. Una mirada desesperada de un hombre que no puede encontrar la dicha ni siquiera tratando de mirar hacia un dios, un dios que si existía, quedaba como un gran bastardo frente suyo.

-No creo que Abigail te tema. Somos sus padres ahora, Will. Estamos encargados de su tutela. De su crianza y bienestar. El día que me preguntaste que si sentía culpa y responsabilidad sobre esa chica te dije que si. Es porque la siento. Deseo cuidar de Abigail tanto como me sea posible. Tú debes estas ahí. Ella también es parte tuya Will. Ahora somos, algo así, como su familia.

Mostraba Graham un estado deplorable. Sus manos le temblaban a causa del exceso de su medicamento y seguía buscando aún, pruebas que comprobasen la inocencia de Abigail Hobbs. Sabía ya que ella había cometido un crimen, pero ya no le era tan preocupante. Él había matado a su padre, Hannibal había asesinado en defensa propia. Una familia era lo que ella necesitaba. Unos rasgos en común formaban un lazo entre los tres. Un deseo de hacer una buena acción le apoderó y lo sobresaltó. Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, y miró fijamente al Dr. Lecter, se acercó al a poca distancia y dijo

-¿Tú no la delatarías verdad?

-Si lo hago Will, debo delatarme a mí mismo. Eso no es tanto de mi interés como convertir a esa 'buena acción' nuestra en una buena mujer. Ella será la mejor…..tiene capacidad y es muy lista. Sabemos que no hizo ni ayudo a su padre en el asesinato de esas chicas. Ella estará mejor con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Respiró hondo y se quitó los lentes. La cara del aparente detective estaba sudorosa. Estaba nervioso. Volteaba hacia los lados y podía observar, por entre los tapices del consultorio, brotar sangre. Una sangre tan espesa que se expandía sobre el tapiz y comenzaba a gotear. Una voz diciéndole al oído:

–'¿Éstas seguro? ¿Seguro que no eres tú? ¿Seguro que todo este tiempo no has sido tú? Mira tus manos Will, están llenas de mi sangre…'

Sabía ya, que esa voz le había perseguido desde el día que le disparó. Garrett Jacob Hobbs estaba ahí. Hablándole con su cara putrefacta al oído. Will podía olerlo, la putrefacción saliendo de su boca azulada. El olor a sangre se hacía más presente y podía mirarla, brotar de entre sus dedos. Por las huellas digitales comenzaba a salir la sangre. Puede que saliera de si mismo, pero estaba seguro, que a pesar de no poder saber de quién proviene una muestra a simple vista, él sabía que no era suya. Esa sangre no era de nadie en la habitación, era…..de Abigail Hobbs, tirada frente suyo escurriendo deliciosamente por la clara alfombra. Will Graham no pudo más y simplemente, colapsó.

Sintió al moverse una sensación de suavidad y confort que le relajó bastante. Abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a recordar lo último que había vivido. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante lujosa, con un gusto exquisito en mueblería fina y, lo que parecía ser unas sábanas de seda. Era muy curioso para sí mismo, al ser la primera vez en muchísimos años, que despertaba sin gota de sudor. Estaba seco y cómodo, traía puesta una pijama bastante madura para su edad, pero muy hermosa en forma y tono. Era ropa de Hannibal, y de igual forma, era su habitación.

-Me da gusto que estés consiente. Colapsaste anoche en mi consultorio. Debido a tu estado y a la lejanía de tu casa, decidí dejarte en la mía. Puedes estas todo el tiempo que gustes y, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Hannibal portaba una bata de un tono Guinda. Una tela de seda igual que las sabanas donde Will se encontraba. Le había traído el desayuno, huevo con trozos de carne, un leve marinado de hierbas finas, jugo extraído de vegetales de primera, con una mezcla básica de recuperación de glóbulos rojos y un postre leve con un glass colocado casi artísticamente.

-Muchas gracias, Dr. Lecter, es usted muy amable.

El joven, bastante agradecido comenzó a ingerir los alimentos cuidadosamente preparados y obtenidos; en el caso de la carne, la noche previa mientras Will yacía inconsciente en esa misma cama, había sido 'encontrada' trotando por las noches en la carretera federal. Un curioso ejercicio hecho por personas con viviendas cercadas a las orillas del sitio.

-Iré a ver a Abigail, espero no te moleste.

Mirando fijamente a su alimento, el Dr. Lecter esperaba la reacción de Will. Sabía que el hombre era impulsivo en su estado, agradecía la llamada previa hecha por Crawford.

-Deseo ir contigo, necesito verla….necesito hablar con ella

Se exaltó un poco nuevamente, mientras Lecter le sostenía del pecho y empujaba con cuidado hacia la cama nuevamente. Su rostro estaba satisfecho. La desesperación de Graham hacia que todo sentimiento omitido por él, fuese bloqueado ante su demencia temporal.

-No debes verla aún. No por ahora Will; no te preocupes, solo le haré compañía un rato para ver su progreso y medir lo que Freddie Lounds ha estado escribiendo en su libro.

Era curioso, escuchaba las palabras distantes y apretaba sus ojos con sus manos. Veía borroso y podía distinguir al impresionante animal negro detrás de la puerta. Escuchaba sus pisadas y su respiración, mientras observaba a Hannibal mirándole fijamente, hablándole de cosas que apenas percibía – 'Will, ¿Me escuchas? Creo que estas perdiendo el conocimiento….' – mientras, efectivamente, se desmayaba de nuevo. Era cosa interesante el poder de algunas hojas. Su aplicación como té benéfico resultaba ser un somnífero casi indetectable. Hannibal sonrió para sí. Se dio la media vuelta con la bandeja de alimentos en la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez dentro observó el último pedazo de carne que Will había dejado. Se sentía un poco conmocionado. Tomó el pedazo de carne entre sus dedos y lo olfateó; la frescura inminente de su obtención le hacía más deliciosa. Él hígado de un deportista era de lo mejor que podría encontrarse. Un corazón agitado perdía su valor en cada bombeada innecesaria, que hacía por el ejercicio forzado. No pudo evitarlo más, lamio todo el trozo de la negruzca carne. Fue sucio, nada elegante y muy descortés pero lo hizo. Después la besó un poco y la colocó en el plato de Will. Tomó sus llaves y partió hacia donde vivía Abigail Hobbs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y Will? ¿Por qué no vino con usted? Me dijo la última vez que vino, que ya no me visitaría solo, Dr. Lecter.

-Lo sé, y por eso no vengo solo a visitarte. Estoy aquí por una oferta especial para ti Abigail. Will está un poco cansado, así no pudo asistir. En su defensa alego mucho trabajo forzado.

-¿Oferta? Qué clase de oferta podría hacerme….yo no tengo nada, pero usted no quiere eso….yo le apreció, sé que no haría nada perverso conmigo. Will me preocupa más que usted, pero él no vino hoy. Freddie Lounds siempre dice que él está loco. ¿Lo está Doctor? El me da un poco de pena a veces. El mató a mi padre pero eso, ahora lo sé, hasta yo lo habría hecho. El no tenía derecho de nada…el no debía haberme involucrado ni matado a mi madre. Pero ya no tengo nada…. ¿O sí? Dígame su oferta Doctor y lléveme cuanto antes de este horrible lugar. Todos los locos de aquí me ponen enferma.

Lecter se postró frente a la chica y la abrazó. El haber comprendido la situación le dio más importancia. Era una pieza muy preciada para Hannibal. Lista y cuidadosa, con una táctica para mentir y un alma corrompida, lista para ser explotada a su máxima capacidad. Era perfecta. Era su segundo juguete después de Will Graham. Ahora le sonreía y veía como la chica se apretaba contra su pecho.

-Te esperaré en la entrada. La orden ya salió y el permiso de FBI es a cambio de tu recuperación mental y reestabilidad a la sociedad. Irás a una escuela de mi recomendación y vivirás tranquilamente como lo mereces. Will puede cuidarte también. Nunca olvides que el también es tu tutor. El te aprecia más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Lo dice aparte de porque mató a mi padre? ¿Aparte de porque él cree, que soy su máximo logro?

-Lo digo porque ahora, él, al igual que lo harás tu, te ve como su familia. Somos un núcleo familiar pequeño, pero existimos, Abigail. Bienvenida a tu nueva familia.

Durante el abrazo, el Dr. Le revolvió un poco el cabello en un gesto de amor paternal. La chica lloraba sin notarlo y le miró fijo alzando su rostro. Su cara mostraba una especie de satisfacción. La chica sabia, en el fondo, mucho sobre el propio Hannibal. Era simple, ella era igual. Pero no se repelería, al contrario, como esa figura que siempre estuvo ausente, se separó de abrazo, y miró al serio individuo que le observaba de pies a cabeza. Luego lo dijo, sin titubeos:

-Entonces te veré abajo. Ahí espérame, padre.

La chica desapareció entre los pasillos. Hannibal sonreía nuevamente. Había traído el pedazo de carne de Will, simplemente no pudo abandonarlo ahí. Lo saco de una bolsa cuidadosamente cerrada y comprada específicamente para alimentos. Era pequeña, dentro de su bolsillo. Una vez afuera, sacó la carne y la comió. Un paso más había dado. Tenía todo ahora, y la felicidad se asomaba en el resplandor de sus pupilas. Sabía que cuando él llegase con la joven, Will ya no estaría. Dejó un mensaje de Crawford en su celular. Un nuevo caso se presentaba, mientras él prendía el motor de su camioneta, accionaba la radio y escuchaba una bella pieza de Mozart.

Y ahí venia, con una maleta pequeña, su nueva hija. Ella sabía que volvería, para que Will no supiese. Pero estaba consciente, que jamás seria igual. Gracias a dios.


	2. Búsqueda

Capítulo 2

'Búsqueda'

-¿Que te parece ésta obra de arte, Will?

-Hecha con mucha dedicación. Algo que desea en el fondo y ahora sí, sintió que por fin pudo expresarlo correctamente.

Cuando Will volvió a despertar, escuchó el ruido de su móvil en el buró. Jack Crawford le llamaba por segunda vez para mostrarle una nueva escena del crimen.

Era una habitación bien decorada en una casona. Era de un condado de alto valor, rodeada de más casonas ricas y coches de lujo en los estacionamientos. La escena del crimen fue hallada por una mujer inmigrante que había sido contratada para limpiar la casa cada tres días mientras nadie la habitaba. Sus dueños estaban de crucero por el Caribe. Gente ociosa que había sido llamada para comunicarles lo sucedido.

-Me parece que el sujeto le dedicó bastante tiempo a esto.

La Dr. Beverly Katz miraba a Will mientras tomaba muestras del cadáver. Era uno de los asesinatos más elaborados que hayan visto. El cadáver de un hombre de escasos 20 años aproximadamente. Había sido sujetado con cuidado, gracias a una serie de varillas enterradas en el muro y el piso, tomando una pose internacionalmente conocida: el David de Miguel Ángel. Se le habían taladrado los huesos para colocar los clavos que sostendrán la estructura. La imagen daba el sentido estoico de la obra original. Su cabello era crespo, y con tono café semi claro. Sus párpados y boca habían sido cocidos, al parecer, mientras aún vivía. La forma en la que la costura acomodó los labios le dejaba sin expresión. Solo una seriedad para representar la obra. Completamente desnudo, mostraba una figura bien torneada, lo que daba a entender que fue selectamente elegido. No había ninguna identificación. Gran parte de su sangre había sido cuidadosamente vaciada por un corte pequeño en el interior de su ingle. Todo era perfecto, incluido el sitio para realizar la obra. Will Graham le observaba con cautela y, desgraciadamente pensaba, que era Hermoso.

-Te dejamos trabajar, Will. No olvides avisarnos cuando hayas terminado.

Crawford y los demás salieron de la habitación. Era majestuosa y enorme. Will cerraba los ojos y retrocedía todo. Se veía como siempre retrocediendo, mientras cada parte de la obra iba desapareciendo. Al llegar al comienzo, miró al joven desnudo. Había entrado por si solo al lugar. Observaba todo mientras Will, como su asesino, le miraba descaradamente desde la puerta. Era excitante. Un cuerpo con una piel tersa y suave. Un poco de inocencia en la mirada mientras el frío causaba un estremecimiento en su desnudo. Will se sentía deseoso. Se acercó al joven y postró sus brazos alrededor suyo. Le lamió el cuello. El joven se estremeció. Toco lentamente su torso y bajó la mano a los glúteos. Los masajeo con suavidad. El joven estaba complacido y se dejaba mientras cerraba sus puños por el placer. Entonces, con la otra mano, Will sacó una pequeña navaja, la acercó hacia el miembro del joven y bajó su mano a la ingle, entonces, hizo el corte pequeño y estético. El joven se sorprendió por el dolor. Fue leve, sintió como un líquido caliente escurría en sus piernas. Entonces bajó su mirada y miró su sangre, y se resbaló por la debilidad.

-"Simplemente perfecto, eres una obra maestra. Debo mostrarlo…¿Me dejarás, verdad?"

Will, lo miró en el piso, mientras le rogaba que le ayudase. Tomó su rostro y lo lamió lascivamente. El joven estaba muriendo desangrado y Will aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar sus utensilios del bolsillo y cocerle la boca y los ojos. Todo el cuarto se inundó de gritos y la bella alfombra azul cielo se tornó roja.

Entonces Graham se sintió satisfecho. Pero ese sentimiento ya no era parte de su rol. Se estaba sintiendo excitado por lo sucedido. Por un momento deseó haber sido él el que llevara a cabo esa obra maestra. Se estremeció de pánico y vio en el fondo del cuarto al ese animal negro caminar entre los muebles. Sus manos tenían sangre y la alfombra cada vez era más roja. Toda ella, mojaba las plantas desnudas, por alguna razón, de sus pies. Cuando ya no pudo más, gritó:

-¡PASEN YA!

Conmocionando a todo el equipo mientras entraban con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien, Will?

-Le deseaba pero le admiraba…..era perfecto para él. No necesitaba obtener nada indecente de su cuerpo. Solo transformarlo. Es mayor, un hombre mayor. Debe ser hombre por la fuerza que puso en al tocarle el glúteo. Se marcó un moretón leve. Le coció la boca y párpados mientras estaba vivo y primero le hizo la cortada en la ingle. Debe tener conocimientos médicos y ser levemente más alto que el joven. Es una figura de autoridad y respeto. Como un profesor…..no, es como un Erastes y este, era su Erómeno. El hecho de desconocer quien fue David para Miguel Ángel, si era real o producto de su imaginación, lo lleva a recrear la obra con jóvenes que no conoce realmente. Para él, esto es mostrar su verdadera belleza. Corresponden a una figura atlética y atractiva…la pregunta es….¿Porque vino por su voluntad con él…?

-Así que tenemos un fan de los griegos…..¿Posiblemente es gay el individuo?

-No, o no se ve así. Es imposible que exista 'homosexualidad' en la antigua Grecia puesto que el término nació hasta el siglo XIX. Él es una autoridad para el joven. Pero le admira y desea al mismo tiempo.

-Bien Will, entonces busquemos a este 'admirador' de belleza masculina cuando antes. Y un registro de quien es el nuevo 'David' que tenemos aquí.

Crawford dio órdenes claras sobre el cadáver, la escena, la búsqueda de asesino y, sobre el propio Will.

-Al parecer te ves más descansado hoy, deberías venir así más seguido. Lo que sea que hiciste anoche Will, hazlo todos los días.

-Solo dormí bien '_A menos que desee que me desmaye todos los días en el consultorio del Dr. Lecter'_. Lamento no haber contestado tu primera llamada Jack. Es solo que….debía dormir, eso creo.

-Pues yo también lo agradezco. Definitivamente en este caso te has lucido. Has dado más datos que de costumbre, y ahora es momento de que salgas de aquí. ¿Necesitas que te lleven a alguna parte?

-Gracias por creer en mi Jack. Solo necesito…..ir a Baltimore.

-Entonces le llamaré a Lecter. Tiene un paciente entusiasta para las 4:30 pm.

Sus manos temblaban de nuevo. No estaba seguro si el Dr. Lecter estaría, pero esperaría hasta verle para preguntar cómo se encontraba Abigail Hobbs. Crawford le llevó hasta uno de los coches de la policía. No podía acompañarlo porque tenía papeleo que realizar. Además, se sentía satisfecho por el estado en que observó a Will. Se veía diferente, daba la impresión de tener un mejor aspecto por fuera, así que rogaba a dios que estuviese igual por dentro. Jack agradecía a Lecter en el fondo, porque sabía que ese cambio 'bueno' había sido gracias a él.

-Lamento dejarte, pero sabes que necesito hacer otras cosas. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no olvides marcarme. Sabes que soy tu soporte Will, y lo que sea que te haya hecho gritar hace rato es de mi total incumbencia. No pudiste tomar mejor decisión que ver Hannibal. Dale mis saludos y gratitud por la cena del otro día.

Graham sonrió un poco e inclinó la cabeza. Entró a la camioneta y dijo la dirección a la que necesitaba ir. Obviamente no estaba bien. Comenzó a ver borroso y notar como escurría sangre por fuera de las ventanas del auto. Retiró sus gafas nuevamente y presionó un poco sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza. Miró hacia debajo de sí para corroborar que traía zapatos. Sintió un ardor quemarle la piel bajo el pantalón. Entrecerró sus piernas al sentirse algo incómodo y notó que algo había pasado en ese sitio. Cuando estaba seguro de lo que era, un impulso de repulsión hacia su persona se le sobrepuso. No podía concebir lo que veía pero ahí estaba y no era una alucinación. El ver esa escena del crimen, el sentirse como ese 'Erastes' lo había cambiado tanto, que él mismo estaba excitado. Tenía una erección que no había sido percibida. Se sentía sucio y necesitaba decirlo. Lo único que hizo en el camino fue recordar la escena del crimen. Rozó un poco su erección con las piernas y se estremeció.

Ese, era un claro problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy elegante para alguien de mi edad. Supongo que con el tiempo lo adaptaré.

-Me da gusto que veas un futuro en este sitio. El cuarto es tuyo, Abigail, puedes hacer con él lo que desees. Y cualquier cosa que gustes comprar para él, no dudes en pedírmela. No suelo tener nada en que gastar mi dinero. La mayoría ha sido gastado en esta casa, el consultorio y trajes. Aunque suele vanal, es lo único que necesito, por lo que todos mis recursos están a tu disposición.

-Y si deseo comprar otra casa, ¿La comprarás?

-Lo haría si lo desearas, pero como sé que no lo deseas entonces todo está bien.

-¿Cuando viene Will?

-Posiblemente en un rato. Sugiero que te quedes aquí, en lo que te instalas. El vendrá, pero no estoy seguro de que estado lo haga. Así pase cualquier cosa debes quedarte aquí. Yo te hablaré para la cena. El no debe verte.

-Ya le veré después. El vendrá a verte a ti y no a mí, y yo quiero interrumpir eso. Tu privacidad es tuya, y sé que respetaras la mía ¿Verdad? No te juzgaré nunca así como tú no lo has hecho. Supongo que eso es todo. Así que agradeceré. Gracias padre.

-Todo un placer, Abigail. Jamás llegué a pensar que tendría una hija tan buena.

Hannibal salió de la habitación. Dejó a la chica mirando todo el sitio, que era bastante amplio, para una habitación normal. Colocó un poco de comida en la mesa y se dirigió a su consultorio. Había recibido una llamada de Crawford donde le decía:

-'Will esta extraño de nuevo. Quiere verte ahora. Tal vez no lo notó, pero después de salir de la escena del asesinato de un joven desnudo con la pose del David, de Miguel Ángel, tenía una erección. Supongo que es parte de su problema médico. Estoy seguro que ya debió haberse dado cuenta en el camino hacia tu consultorio. Era muy poco perceptible pero lo noté cuando hable con él de cerca. Quiero saber que le pasa. No te olvides de decírmelo. Es bueno, esta vez dio más pista que lo habitual en la primera visita. Sé que verá el cadáver después, solo espero que no suceda lo mismo.'

Por esa razón, ahora estaba más intrigado. El problema de Will seguía empeorando, pero haber llegado a sentirse como el asesino en un placer físico, era algo que Hannibal no había visto venir.

-El placer humano es algo que nadie puede evitar. Sentir excitación por algo así…casi artístico…..que sucio de tu parte Will.

Lecter hablaba para sí, mientras terminaba un bosquejo de la habitación donde podría vivir Abigail. La chica estaba tirada en la cama donde le había dejado y él, esperando en el consultorio, sonreía y se ansiaba más por verle entrar por la puerta. La confusión de Graham era una delicia para sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Supongo que Jack te puso al tanto de mi visita.

-Supones bien. Jack dijo que debía decirme para no toparme distraído y evitar que saliera a alguna parte. ¿Cómo te fue en el caso, Will?

-Qué Jack no te comentó nada….esta vez es un admirador…alguien con delirios de grandeza. Siente que puede volverlos arte…..que puede captar la misma pose que, nadie sabe de dónde salió, pero Miguel Ángel logró. Está interesado en su belleza, pero no a un grado meramente sexual. Es como si le atrajesen, pero a la vez son intocables para el…si los toca los malluga. Les quita un poco de encanto….pero a la vez, no puede evitarlo….ese es su problema…les desea también…

-Y tu Will, ¿Crees que lo volvió arte? Que te hace pensar que les desea, ¿Acaso crees que siente una atracción sexual hacia ellos?

-Yo…no sé. Cuando entré a la habitación y contemple la escena….dios, me horroricé. No sabía qué hacer al principio, después solo hice lo de siempre. Yo creo que su atracción sexual está frustrada, pero por si mismo. Esta demasiado ocupado creando su 'obra' como para pensar en cosas sexuales. Es erotismo, no solo sexo para él. Y debe ser erótico a la vista, como lo es de estoico el David original. También es erótico, pero es hermoso.

-Eso significa que cualquiera que la viese se admiraría, ¿No? Pensaría que, a pesar de lo sangriento, el nivel de elaboración de la obra es exorbitantemente perfecto.

-Si...justamente debe dar esa impresión…

-Pero, volviendo a lo que dijiste antes, Will, porque te horrorizaste cuando lo viste, si acabas de comentarme que el objeto de la obra es impactar a primera vista.

-Es porque….para mí también fue hermoso. Casi puedo sentir que fue igual de hermoso para el asesino….ese Erastes estaba extasiado al ver la obra terminada…era bella, todo ese joven era un producto artístico perfecto… ¿Sabe algo Dr.? Esa obra me derrumbó. Me hizo sentirme asqueado de mi mismo…no sé si de verdad trato de comprender al asesino, o en ese momento me sentí él…..fue espantoso, yo no hice nada y sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo..?

-Lo hubiese deseado. Hubiese deseado ser yo quien se acercara hacia el joven desnudo. Hubiese deseado ser yo el que le tocara el glúteo y lo sintiera estremecerse ante ello….

-¿Y también hubieses deseado ser tu quien lo matase…?

-Eso no se…..no lo sé de verdad….

Will se retiró sus lentes. Aun los traía puestos, ya que había olvidado quitárselos durante el trayecto. Sabía que su erección seguía ahí, recordándole la impureza de su acto. Estaba siendo franco, porque necesitaba que Hannibal le dijese lo contrario. Imploraba escuchar que no era un enfermo. No era solo extraño por la atracción sexual hacia ese joven, sino por definir qué era lo que lo excitaba realmente. Una riña interna entre su cuerpo y el pensar del asesino. Comenzó a sudar de nuevo y mirar borroso. Hannibal estaba sentado frente suyo. Había jalado su silla para mirar de frente a Will, sentado en su reposé. Lo observaba detenidamente y, en ese instante, el actual detective recordó su erección. Entre lo poco que veía y escuchaba, trataba de analizar la reacción del Dr. hacia eso, no logro ver nada. Solo se sentía mas excitado al ver, en el fondo del consultorio como ese joven muerto, con los ojos abiertos y la boca semi cocida, estaba ciento tocado por el hocico del animal negro que le acosaba. Podía verlos, ver como el aliento de la criatura le erizaba la pálida piel, como se excitaba por ello y gemía a la vez. Su vista estaba completamente perdida en la escena, mientras sentía la sangre correr de nuevo bajo sus pies.

-Will, ¿Qué es lo que ves ahora?

Hannibal ladeo el rostro hacia el punto que Will apuntaba con los ojos. Era un punto ciego cerca de su escalera. El rostro de Graham mostraba una impaciente excitación. Sabía que la alucinación estaba relacionada con el caso. Le daba más curiosidad el ver, como poco a poco, su erección se le notaba más en el pantalón. El Dr. Lecter se sentía complacido con lo que podía observar. Sabía que Will estaba identificado, solo hacía falta ver, con cautela, que era lo que necesitaba hacer en ese instante.

-Will, mírame por un momento y dime ¿Qué es lo que ves? Qué es eso que te mantiene en este punto tal de excitación?

-Yo…estoy enfermo.

Comenzó a jadear un poco. Ya no sabía si seguía observando aquella escena, mientras el joven era tocado en sus partes por el asta del animal. ¿Era acaso un deseo? ¿Estaba enfermo por desear lo que veía? El problema que ahora discutía, era saber si deseaba hacerlo, siendo él aquel gran y negro animal, o realmente, deseaba serlo, ser él, aquel hermoso David que gemía con la boca semi cosida.

-¿Por qué crees que estás enfermo, Will? Existen muchas formas de sentirse enfermo.

-Esto no puedo decirlo, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, soy tu amigo después de todo.

-Por eso mismo, no debes decir este tipo de cosas frente a tu amigo en una habitación vacía…. Porque está vacía¿ Verdad..? ¿Tu no ves nada allá?, en el fondo junto a la escalera.

-Recuerda que también soy tu psiquiatra. Y lamento decirte que no, no veo nada allá. Solo estamos tú y yo. Lo único que percibo, Will, es que sea lo que sea que estés viendo, te esta excitando bastante.

El joven recordó su problema. Cubrió con sus manos la erección bien marcada y se levanto de golpe muy sobresaltado. Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, y miro hacia afuera. Trataba de perder la sucia imagen que sus alucinaciones habían mezclado. Además, su cerebro hacia un esfuerzo por enlazar los patrones de su excitación y determinar que tan mal estaba eso. Pensaba también en el asesino. En el 'Erastes' de los jóvenes deseosos. Entonces entendió porque estaba ahí por su voluntad. El joven que había muerto estaba excitado. Excitado por la emoción de algo nuevo, por el respeto sentido hacia ese profesor suyo. Por verle diferente y por mostrarse diferente. Era un obra de arte porque tenía la confianza para serlo. Estaba seguro de lo que causaba a la vista. Se sabía deseado. Una belleza tal, que no necesitaba esconderla bajo ninguna ropa. Entonces Will sintió que cayó en el juego del joven. Estaba siendo tan atontado como el propio asesino. ¿Porque solo él y nadie más? Ahora esa era su duda.

-¿Qué piensas Will? ¿No vas a responder mi cuestionamiento? Creo que es importante saber que te ha causado esa excitación.

-Era lo que deseaba mostrar. El 'David' era tan orgulloso como para saberse deseado. Para saber que podía exhibirse como una obra de arte. Por eso estaba ahí y, tal vez, el asesino le dio una opción viable para inmortalizarse….

-¿Pintura quizás..?

-Lo más correcto al tiempo calculado por el joven que tardaría, y por el asesino. Cosa que se relaciona con la hora de muerte y el transcurso de muchas horas para encontrar el cuerpo después.

-Me parece que casi le tienes. Pero el problema radica en ti ahora, Will. ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te exitó tanto?

-Yo…..vi al animal negro de siempre…..tocándolo…..con su asta, con su torso y su hocico. Él se estremecía y se erizaba. Soltaba unos cuantos gemidos. Era una escena extraordinaria. No sé porque mi mente lo vio. Es vergonzoso que veas lo que eso me hizo….no sé si pueda verle de nuevo. Al cadáver. Verlo normalmente. Debo quitarme todo pensamiento y trabajar. No quiero ver otro 'David'.

-Parece muy erótico el cuadro que me describes, Will. ¿Sientes acaso atracción hacia otros jóvenes aparte de este?

-No. Nunca me había pasado algo así con ningún hombre. No soy Gay ni nada por el estilo es solo….la escena.

-La belleza de la obra ¿no?

-Sí. Su estoicidad no es fingida. Es suya. Es del porte del chico. Eso se conserva a pesar de su muerte. Eso es difícil de lograr, y el haberlo logrado lo vuelve hermoso. No se siquiera porque siento eso. Y míreme, mi pantalón va a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Tal vez, realmente la escena del David es muy hermosa. A veces la atracción y excitación de un ser humano hacia otro no se debe a su sexo en sí. Sino a la acción que realiza que se vuelve excitante. Lo que yo apunto es que la situación del cadáver te reconfortó. El saberlo satisfecho con lo que se hizo de su cuerpo te dio un punto relajante para quitar las tensiones y dejar tu mente fluir.

-¿Acaso a ti te hubiese excitado verle?

-Necesito verle para poder decirte eso, Will.

-Entonces solo fui yo….

-Eso es porque solo tu viste mas allá de él. Y eso era lo que ese cadáver deseaba. Inspirar algo. En tu caso, esa excitación inminente. Eso es satisfacción del cuerpo muerto. Algo que ese chico en vida hubiese deseado darte.

-Pero entonces eso no me convierte en algo como él….el también lo ve…..el también debió estar erecto cuando lo mato…

-creo que eso solo te convierte en un experto en asesinos seriales, capaz de identificar el tipo de personas que persigue y sus sensaciones. Creo que esto es nuevo para ti, el haber experimentado su éxtasis es algo, que es poco común. 'ponerse en los zapatos del otro' no es una frase muy posible literalmente hablando. Pero tú lo hiciste, solo que te trajo consecuencias. Debes ver al cadáver de nuevo sin excitarte. Después quitarte esa excitación y descargarla en otro lado, sino lo haces una vez es bueno, pero dos no. La segunda te dará un paso hacia el asesino. Pero no a atraparlo, sino a seguir sus métodos.

Will había escuchado tembloroso las palabras de Lecter. Estaba muy agitado. Miraba sangre de nuevo en el tapiz de la pared. Su estado de shock le traía alucinaciones. La sangre tocaba sus pies desnudos, aunque el sabia ya que en la realidad traía zapatos. Podía escuchar al animal acercarse, estaba detrás suyo. Olfateaba su sudor. Le veía burlonamente. Se reía de su deplorable estado de insatisfacción. De pronto, sintió en el rostro el aroma de la putrefacción de Garret Jacob Hobbs. No le vio, pero escucho su voz, con un tenue matiz de provocación diciéndole:

-"¿Quieres te alguien te toque Will? Eres un sucio…..tal vez deseabas eso….te crees tan digno para ser un 'David' ¿Quieres que te masajee el glúteo también? Eres un mal niño Will…."

Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, mientras las palabras del muerto se le clavaban por dentro. Observó que no había nada. Ni siquiera el animal estaba ya, la sangre ya no escurría por la habitación. Regreso su vista al frente y se topó con sí mismo en el fondo de cuarto. Estaba justo en el lugar de su primera alucinación. Era él, con la pose del 'David', con la boca medio cocida y jadeante, siendo tocado por ese animal. Se podía percibir gimiendo cada vez que el asta del animal rozaba su miembro. Era una escena tan real. Podía gemir el mismo también, estaba la sangre rodeando la escena. El animal lamio su torso y verdadero Will se estremeció. Solo volteo a ver su brazo para corroborar que se encontraba erizado. Él será ahora David. Él era ahora hermoso. El se sentía satisfecho de no matar, pero estaba extasiado al saberse la obra de arte. Aunque estuviese muerto, aunque la sangre caliente corriera por sus piernas, el estaba satisfecho. Sentía un confort en verse seducido por el animal. Sentía que podía seducir a quien fuese, pero solo necesitaba hacerlo con sí mismo. Se vio correrse en el asta del animal. Se sintió correándose entre sus pantalones. Su mente estaba tan nublada por el momento de éxtasis experimentado, que se desplomó sobre el reposé. Después de eso, no recordó nada. Durmió plácidamente toda la noche, otra vez, en la casa de Hannibal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Dr. Lecter se encontraba en la cocina, sirviéndose un poco de agua a media noche. Estaba vestido con una pijama y envuelto con su bata Guinda. Abigail Hobbs salió de una de las puertas. Se acercó a él lentamente y tomó otro vaso para servirse agua.

-Jamás creí que algo así podría pasar.

-¿Tan extraño te parece servirte agua de noche, Abigail?

-Eres listo para evitar cosas. Sabes a lo que me refiero. El no tiene idea. Por eso te dije que me daba compasión.

-No es como si para mi haya sido un gran logro. Las situaciones de ese tipo nunca están delimitadas por un rango que te especifique como manejarlas.

-¿Y, le dirás mañana?

-El lo sabrá por sí mismo. Su laguna temporal fue larga esta vez, lo que espero es que él no note la duración de ello. Es más seguro para sí mismo, tener una excusa como esta para desafanarse de la situación del asesinato, que quedarse con la idea de su suciedad y perversión a con ello.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Debe ser feo hacer algo así estando inconsciente. Pero tú le ayudaste después de todo. Aunque yo no sepa los detalles ni haya visto. Con haberlo oído me es suficiente. Eres bueno, Padre.

- No merezco tanta gloria, si después de todo lo único que hice fue caer de la misma forma que Will lo hizo con la situación de asesinato.

-Tú no mataste a nadie, Will tampoco. Pero si lo dices así…

-Debo pensar una forma de tranquilizarle en la mañana. Necesitara un confort ante la situación.

-Te deseo suerte con eso. Yo debo dormir, porque ya es tarde para mí. Hasta mañana, padre.

La chica se acercó a Lecter y le dio un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se retiró por la puerta en la que vino y se llevó el vaso con agua. Hannibal retornó a su habitación. Ahí yacía Will inconsciente de nuevo. Cambiado con una pijama del Dr. y con un rostro completamente tranquilo. No parecía tener pesadilla alguna. Lentamente Hannibal se acercó y se metió a la cama, apagó la luz de su buró y se recostó a un lado de Will. Sonrió cuando notó que tomó su brazo y se aferro a él bajo las sabanas.

-Excitarte con un asesinato en serie…con el dolor y estoicismo de un joven veinteañero muerto…..eres realmente sucio Will.

Hannibal se acomodó para dormir. Dejó que su brazo fuera atrapado por las manos constrictoras de Graham. Recordó, en silencio y mirando hacia el techo blanco de su cuarto, lo que realmente había sucedido. La laguna mental de Will tomó acciones sobre sí mismo. Su sonambulismo aparente le hacía ver cosas y estar en otro lado. Lecter observaba cada movimiento en su cabeza. Podía ver como Will Graham se avanzaba de nuevo sobre él, como lamia su mano en busca de afecto. Podía recordarlo quitarse con desesperación la ropa y tratar a toda costa de que el Dr. le tocara. Will se había corrido paralelamente a su alucinación. Había sido tocado y excitado por el animal negro que veía. Todo había pasado. Había gemido y gozado la situación. Ese animal, en la escena real, en el momento que Abigail Hobbs logró escuchar sus gemidos, había sido únicamente Hannibal Lecter.


	3. Recaudamiento

Capitulo 3

'recaudamiento'

Durante toda la noche había dormido tranquilo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo un vacío después de varias horas, tuvo un sueño. Will se veía caminando por el bosque, estaba completamente solo. No podía ubicar el bosque realmente, pero llevaba consigo una linterna. Sabía que era un sueño, o quería creerlo. En el fondo, al salir de entre los árboles, encontró el primer cadáver que el imitador de Garret Jacob Hobbs había dejado. Estaba más putrefacto que antes. Volteó la mirada y vio un 'ángel' desgarrado al igual que su caso anterior. Al regresar la vista al frente, se topó con el David. Lo vio de espaldas. Era más grande de tamaño que el que había visto. Su cabello era crespo y castaño, de un tono medio. Tenía un cuerpo bien torneado y una mordida en el omóplato. No se veía de frente que era lo que importaba. Al parecer, esta vez, el asesino se había excitado más. Logró percibir la sangre tirada en el piso, escurriendo de su ingle también. Pero esta vez, el 'David' no tenía solo sangre. Un líquido espeso y blanquecino corría de su pierna de entre sus glúteos. Todo parecía indicar que ese 'David' había sostenido relaciones sexuales con el 'Erastes'. Will no pudo mas, corrió hacia el frente para poder observarlo bien. El camino se hizo mucho más largo y podía escuchar una voz de fondo que le decía:

-"Eres realmente sucio, Will…."

Con un tono que le pareció en ese instante desconocido. Una voz que parecía tener bastante autoridad sobre él. Graham se detuvo un poco, a pensar en la voz. Al quedar a medio camino, pudo ver otro ángulo del cadáver. No veía su rostro aun, pero podía observar una marca característica en el antebrazo derecho. Ese lunar le era conocido, por lo que olvidó sus dudas y siguió corriendo. Mientras avanzaba cerraba sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Percibió frio y la razón de ello era muy simple, estaba desnudo. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nada frente a él. Veía una costa tranquila y pacífica y escuchaba los cuervos volar sobre sí mismo. Trató de alzar la vista pero no pudo. Quiso rascarse la cabeza con desesperación pero su brazo no respondía. Era extraño. De repente, sintió un tibieza escurrir por sus piernas. Bajó lo más que pudo la vista y vio sangre en el suelo. No se pudo agachar ni moverse. Al parecer tampoco respiraba. No podía gritar ni correr. No podía hacer nada. Era simple, después de todo. En ese momento miró hacia enfrente y solo había un espejo en medio de oscuridad. Alguien le tocaba el glúteo. Sintió claramente cada paso de los hechos. Todo el asesinato estaba ahí, una recreación mental perfecta. Pero tenía un defecto. Will, se pudo ver al fin. Él era el 'David'.

-"Debes ser inmortal. La belleza no es una cuestión meramente estética, mi hermoso, sino es más profunda. Debes ver en ti….mira toda la belleza que tienes….me has dejado entrar….pero yo no puedo dejarte salir…"

Su rostro se llenó de pánico. La sombra le hablaba y solo notaba su cruel sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su rostro con una aguja quirúrgica. Le iba a coser los ojos y terminar de hacerlo con la boca. Will quiso gritar. Nada podía hacer. Solo sintió miedo. Experimentó lo que el 'Erómeno' sintió. En ese instante, lo último que pudo percibir fue una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Cerró sus ojos entonces y todo fue silencio. Cuando los volvió a abrir una mano le tocaba la frente, por lo que solo gritó

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Y la mano se alejó de su rostro.

Parpadeó rápidamente y se arrinconó contra la cabecera. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos de par en par y se topó con una mirada conocida. Hannibal le observaba tranquilo, con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Entonces, Will exhaló fuertemente.

-Buenos días, Will. Veo que tuviste otra pesadilla.

-Si….pero, doctor, ¿Qué hago de nuevo en su casa?

-Volviste a quedarte inconsciente y volví a optar por dejarte aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Will?

-Yo….no recuerdo que pasó. Solo sé que, algo me está pasando.

-¿Y qué crees que te esté pasando?

-No sé. Pero es confuso. Siento que….

Will se quedo en silencio por un momento. Miró hacia varias partes de la habitación. Puntos ciegos que hicieran que su mente tratase de recordar. Entonces pudo verse de nuevo siendo tocado por la cornamenta del animal negro. Después observó su éxtasis y pudo apreciar el momento exacto en que eyaculó. Así se dio cuenta, de que su sueño no era del todo falso.

-Dr. Lecter, sería tan amable de decirme ¿Qué pasó realmente anoche?

-Me pones en un predicamento, Will. Dime que soñaste.

-Por favor, y no me mienta. Después de todo, usted dijo que era mi amigo. Mi sueño es, algo secundario aquí.

-Y lo soy, pero por lo que puedo deducir de tu expresión, tu sueño y tu comentario al aire, todo parece indicar que me encuentro en la peor situación de todas.

-Pasó, ¿No es así? Dígame si pasó 'eso'.

Lector suspiró. Miraba a Will con un poco de resignación. Traía puesta su pijama y su bata guinda. Dejó la comida en el buró y se regresó para cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Una vez seguro, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Posó entonces su mirada fija en él.

-El hecho, Will, de que no recuerdes lo que sucedió, me hace sentir de dos formas diferentes.

-¿Y cuáles son esas formas?

-Primeramente, como un pésimo doctor. Y, en segunda, si realmente no recuerdas lo que sucedió, eso me convierte en un simple violador.

-Entonces si paso…..pero, ¿Por qué?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Después de que me dijeras sobre lo que veías en el fondo de mi consultorio tu actitud cambio drásticamente. No me atrevo a decir detalles, ya que, me considero un caballero.

-¿Caballero…? Por favor Dr. Lecter, yo no soy una mujer.

-Un caballero Will, no lo es solo con una mujer, sino con la discreción de sus actos. El no comunicar un acto de este tipo, le vuelve un caballero al que pueda atesorarlo como un resultado de algo inconmensurablemente único.

-Con todo respeto, no necesito su elegancia ahora. Solo quiero saber que pasó…..porque cree usted, ¿Qué desquitaría mi frustración sexual así...?

-Yo creo que la frustración sexual solo fue algo que detonó con el asesinato, pero ya estaba presente en ti. Lo que paso Will, es que al parecer, tú no eres el único que sufrió los estragos de la hermosura del 'David'.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Es simple. Tú me diste datos sobre la escena que me hicieron capaz de imaginarla. Me preguntaste si yo me hubiera excitado al verla y, ahora, puedo decirte que sí. Ayer Will, tú te postraste como un 'David' ante mí. Y como te dije antes, la atracción sexual a veces solo está dada por el acto. Tu acto fue, creo yo, simplemente hermoso.

-No puedo creerlo….

-Créelo. No tengo razones para mentir. Además de lo mal que ya me siento por saber ahora que no eras tú realmente.

-¿Eso significa que yo realmente no hubiese sido un 'David' para ti?

-Esto que acabas de decir solo me hace quererte preguntar si eso es lo que deseas. ¿Eso fue lo que te excitó realmente Will? ¿Acaso tu deseas ser un 'David'?

-Claro que no. Yo…no quiero nada solo, no puedo comprender porque desquite mi frustración con usted.

-Porque no había nadie más. O, tal vez, porque sabias que te comprendería.

-¿Me comprende…..?

-Comprendo que no te entiendas a ti mismo. Todos solemos pasar ante ello. Este hecho, Will, no cambia tu sexualidad. Solo muestra el poder del deseo en el ser humano. Ese puede ser el punto de tu caso. El asesino siente deseo pero no puede quitar su frustración. Esa es tu diferencia. Tú puedes quitar tu frustración. Entonces creo, que todo aquel ser que se deshaga de sus frustraciones inmediatas, tiene un punto en el que es hermoso.

Graham miró hacia la ventana. Era bastante amplia y la cortina estaba corrida hasta la mitad. Pudo notar con claridad que tenía semen dentro de sí mismo. Podía ver a Hannibal sin sentir nada. No sentía vergüenza, ni asco. Estaba tranquilo. De alguna manera era una especie de confort. Si lo que Hannibal le decía era cierto, entonces el tenia una forma de no caer como todos los demás. Era un lugar blando que soportaba su descenso. El sexo parecía ser algo ajeno a su persona y, obviamente a Hannibal. Eso no importaba. La implicación mental sí. Will recordó a Abigail Hobbs. Borró el tema de su mente y preguntó por ella.

-¿Cómo está Abigail?

-Tranquila, al parecer esa periodista no ha logrado obtener todos los recursos literarios que necesita. Conociendo sus especialidades, ella sola los obtendrá desde lo más profundo de su mente.

-¿Preguntó por mi?

-Sí. Dijo que no la habías visitado. Me preguntó si estabas loco como decía Freddie Lounds.

-¿Qué le contestó?

-Que no. No creo que así sea.

-Eso cree usted.

-Eso creemos los dos. Con eso es más que suficiente.

-¿Puedo darme un baño?

-Claro. La casa está a tu disposición para lo que necesites.

-¿Sabe si Crawford me habló?

-Hace aproximadamente veinte minutos. No contesté tu teléfono para evitar malas interpretaciones

-¿Entonces le llamo a usted?

-Así es. Me preguntó por ti y me habló del caso.

-¿Acaso alguien más…..?

-No. No han encontrado a ningún otro. Solo me comentó que te buscaba para registrar los datos obtenidos en el forense.

El Dr. se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el buró y acercó la charola a Will. El joven se levantó y miró de frente a Hannibal. Tomó la bandeja de comida en sus manos y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Gracias, Dr. Lecter.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Por todo. Usted es un buen soporte. Usted no hizo nada malo. Tal vez yo no sepa si estoy o no enfermo, pero usted si lo sabe. Eso me reconforta. ¿Sabe algo? No me siento molesto ni asustado. Solo un poco conmocionado por el hecho de que me importe un bledo lo que sucedió. Me ha reconfortado. Usted es bueno. Yo no tengo pesadillas al dormir aquí. No es por la casa, es por usted. Además, ya no preguntó por el sueño.

-Me alagan tus palabras Will, pero ¿cómo puedes asegurarlo? El sueño, como tú dijiste, se volvió secundario en este asunto.

-Así es, y no puedo asegurarlo. Exactamente por eso lo digo.

-En ese caso, el baño está a la derecha.

-Con su permiso, y gracias por la comida.

-Un placer. Por cierto Will, debo irme.

-No se preocupe por mí, también debo irme a ver Crawford.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes ver el cadáver sin que pase lo mismo?

-Sí. Estoy muy seguro. Porque ahora no solo sé que sintió el asesino, sino que sé, muy claramente, que sintió el 'David'.

-Y, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Por ahora, para mi tranquilidad mental, es bueno. Yo no soy como el asesino. Lo único que espero poder evitar a toda costa, es ser como el asesinado.

-Yo solo necesito que seas tú. Por favor, repíteme lo que te pedí.

Hannibal se encontraba ya en la puerta de salida de la habitación. Miraba fijamente a Will a los ojos. Éste se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el baño. Estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Su mente se veía despejada y clara. El detective volteó a topar su mirada fija a la de Lecter. Tuvo suficiente confianza por fin, después de muchos años. Sin más, lo dijo:

-Son las 9:43 A.M. Estoy en Baltimore, Maryland, y mi nombre es Will Graham.

-Bien, que pases buena tarde.

Hannibal dejo el cuarto. Will entro al baño. Por alguna razón ambos tenían una sonrisa. Uno de ellos había logrado encontrar un soporte para evitar su demencia. El otro, había encontrado los cimientos de un edificio a punto de derrumbarse y, al ser un niño travieso, les movería un poco. En ese momento, al entrar a la ducha, Will lo recordó fuerte y claro. Lo sucedido era más allá de la imagen del 'David'. En ese instante se sintió caliente de la cabeza. No era por el recuerdo del sexo. Era porque, se pudo ver, más hermoso que ese joven. Entonces, se sintió completamente satisfecho.

Iba de mal en peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Efectivamente, el moretón en el glúteo corresponde a una marca con el pulgar. No fue un golpe sino un leve apretón. El asesino debió tenerle muchas ganas o ser muy fuerte.

Los forenses, como siempre, hacían sus deducciones llenas de sarcasmo. Ellos analizaban cada parte, había desatornillado al 'David' para poder colocarlo en una pose en la que entrara en el congelador. Will miraba la escena desde el fondo como siempre. Crawford observaba a Will con cautela. Todos querían saber lo mismo del cuerpo, pero nadie tenía las mismas palabras en su mente.

-¿Ya lograron identificar el cadáver?

Crawford miró a los tres individuos seriamente. Había pasado un día desde que la investigación comenzó. Sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento, otro chico podría aparecer así.

-No. Aun no se ha dado con el paradero. Le descocimos la boca y los ojos para que su rostro se viera más claramente. Ya enviamos fotografías a todos los departamentos de policía en los alrededores y a las agencias de investigación federal. Al parecer, de lo único que estamos seguros ya, es que el chico no era del condado donde lo encontramos.

-Obviamente no lo era. Al 'Erastes' no le hubiese convenido que lo fuese. Debió traerlo de otro lado….es muy alto para su edad….qué edad tiene?

Con la mirada perdida en las marcas de cadáver, Graham habló al aire. Observaba a detalle el cuerpo sin sentir nada esta vez. Solo era otro muerto. Solo debía evitar que alguien más fuese encontrado así, pero estaba consciente de que no podría lograrlo. Faltaban muchos datos en su mente. El número de agujeros por el taladrado era bastante corto a comparación de la magnificencia de la obra. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus sienes. Al abrirlos se colocó sus lentes. Ahora era diferente todo. Podría verse de nuevo a él, en la plancha fría y metálica de la morgue, tenía los ojos descocidos pero el hilo colgaba de sus párpados. Su boca sangraba por el labio de entre las costuras. Estaba desnudo y abría la boca hacía él. De repente, vio al cadáver levantarse, a sí mismo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta su rincón y le dijo:

-"¿Estuvo bien no? ¿De verdad crees que fue satisfactorio para mí? ¿No piensas que, de la misma forma en la yo fui usado, tal vez, el fue usado? Tú lo usaste. ¿Estuvo rico no? Porque preocuparte por ello cuando estas tan tranquilo aquí…..revisa tu boca antes de hablar, porque la tienes muy sucia…"

Haciendo que Will se estremeciera de miedo.

Su rápido movimiento, arrinconándose más contra el muro y respirando con dificultad, hizo que Crawford se acercara a él y le tocara el hombro.

-Will, mírame, ¿Estás bien?

El joven abrió sus ojos. Miró de nuevo la escena real y a Crawford con rostro de angustia. Calmó su agitación y miró disimuladamente hacia abajo para corroborar que no hubiese tenido otro 'accidente' en el pantalón.

-Estoy bien, perdón. Es solo que, no desayune bien.

Acomodó sus lentes para enfocar bien hacia el cadáver. Pudo ver como los otros tres le miraban extrañados. A pesar de ello, se acercó a un metro del cuerpo y analizó de cerca. Recordó lo que sí mismo se había dicho en su alucinación. De repente tuvo claras las cosas y miró fijamente a la doctora Katz.

-¿Ya revisaron dentro de su boca? Después de haberla descocido.

-No. No lo creímos necesario.

-Pues háganlo. Debe haber algo importante ahí.

Se retiró de nuevo hacia su rincón mientras veía como le abrían la boca lentamente para poder observar en su interior. Jack Crawford estaba silencioso. Miraba a Will con duda pero respetaba su decisión. Hace poco, había hablado con Hannibal sobre Will, por esa razón estaba más tranquilo.

-'Will vino a verme y discutimos sobre lo sucedido. Su aparente excitación se debió a una frustración sexual que parece tener desde hace bastante tiempo. Por esa razón, al analizar lo sucedido y comprender lo que el asesino sentía, terminó retornando a su frustración al igual que él. Will tiene un problema de alucinaciones como te había dicho antes. Alucinó un poco aquí pero nada grave. Creo que está bien para ver el cuerpo. Nada malo pasará de nuevo.'

Lecter le daba un confort a Crawford también. Su capacidad era tal, que podía mantener firme las decisiones del hombre más fuerte del FBI. Era curioso ver, como todos podían depositar su confianza tan ciegamente, mientras, en su descanso, Hannibal preparaba la comida con un riñón al vapor.

-¡Aquí hay algo!

Al cabo de un rato, los forenses sacaron varias muestras de la boca del cadáver. Se acercaron hacia donde Will y Jack y les mostraron un pequeño tuvo con un líquido blanquecino.

-¿Y bien, que se supone que es eso Katz?

-¿Usted que piensa jefe?

-Lo que yo piense es irrelevante a lo que usted tenga que decirme. ¿Will..?

-¿Entonces si había algo no?, ¿Puede decir abiertamente qué es, Katz?

-Con gusto profesor Graham. Esto es nada más y nada menos que una muestra de semen. La encontramos en la garganta del joven. Era imposible que lo hubiese tragado porque, después de todo, lo depositaron ahí cuando él ya había muerto.

-¿Entonces el bastardo le echó su semen en la boca?

-No estamos seguros, pero supongo que debió de haberlo hecho y con mucho cuidado.

Al ver la muestra, Will respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Estaba alucinando pero sabía de qué descifrar eso era más importante. La sangre salía de los cubículos donde se hallaban los cadáveres, y el joven, siendo él mismo, le miraba sentado en la plancha.

-Claro que lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Le tenía que dejar algo suyo. Tenía que mostrar una parte de sí mismo en el arte. Es, como decir, que dejas tu esencia en tu pintura. El dejó su semen dentro de su boca y luego la coció. Debió traerlo preparado ya en un recipiente. No derramó, por lo que no debió haberse corrido sobre él en ese momento. No tenía tiempo para tocarse ni nada por el estilo, eso debió hacerlo antes. Estaba planeado ya todo. Por eso llevaba la muestra en su bolsillo. El semen es, algo así, como su fuente de vida. Dejó su vida en la obra. Para que no lo tragara, supondré que primero coció sus ojos. El dolor debía hacer que colapsara. Mientras moría lentamente, colocó el semen en su boca y la coció. Así el ya no pudo tragarlo y al estar cerrado tampoco se derramaría. Discreto pero existente.

-Enfermo, diría yo. Katz, ¿Esa muestra sirve para tratar de identificarlo?

-Aunque está mezclado un poco con saliva, si. La estamos examinando para ver si corresponde con alguna muestra en la base de datos. Por ahora no ha llegado ningún aviso sobre el chico.

-Perfecto. Gracias a todos por el trabajo. Vayan a checar esos teléfonos. Quiero saber quién diablos es este David antes de que anochezca.

Crawford avanzó fuera de la morgue. Con un meneo de su cabeza, le indicó a Will que le siguiera. Ambos caminaban en silencio rumbo a su despacho. El joven estaba distraído. Camina con cuidado como si evitara pisar algo. Crawford no veía nada. Will veía pedazos de carne y brazos. El animal negro le seguía por la espalda. Cerró sus ojos antes de entrar al despacho y escuchó la voz de Garret Jacob Hobbs, diciéndole:

-"¿Ya lo ves? Si eres perverso, Will. Tu sabias eso del semen porque despertaste casi igual en la mañana. Estas usándolo….usando al elegante Doctor…"

Entonces, cuando Crawford vio que Will estaba estático, le gritó:

-¡Graham! ¡Entra aquí de una buena vez!

Al escuchar el grito leve, abrió los ojos y observó todo normalmente. Se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado lo atormentaba. No importaba en su mente la acción. El sexo era lo de menos. El hecho de haber sentido esa confianza le indicaba que él, era un abusador. Un abusador que tenía al alguien que no se quejaría. Estaba enojado. Debía terminar con eso. Debía ver a su verdadero respaldo. Debía ir a ver a Abigail Hobbs.

-Perdón Jack. Es solo, que me quede pensando en el caso.

-Pues no me lo pareció. Has estado un poco lejano hoy, will. ¿Te sucede algo?

-Tú debes saberlo ya, estoy seguro que le hablaste al Dr. Lecter para saber si algo andaba mal.

-Espero que no lo digas por nada especial. Will.

Crawford estaba seguro que el chico pensaba, que nadie había notado su erección. Decidió conformarse con la explicación de Hannibal y callar.

-No hay nada especial. Estoy igual que siempre. Ahora solo, debo ir a casa, a checar unas cosas y ver a mis perros.

-Y ¿Qué no vienes de tu casa, Will?

-No. Tuve que quedarme en otro lado, se me hizo de noche.

-¿Donde te quedaste?

Me quede….en un hotel de paso.

-Está bien, cuando algo así suceda, no dudes en llamarme.

-Está bien, prepararé mi clase y volveré mas tarde.

Will se levantó de la silla donde estaba. Ninguno de los dos habló del caso. Jack estaba conforme con tener más pistas, y Will se sentía aliviado de no tener que explicar.

Caminó hacia su salón de clases y se sentó en su escritorio. Observó al animal pasar por pasillo. Volteó hacia atrás de sí mismo y se topo con los azules ojos de Abigail Hobbs.

-¿Estás aquí?

-En tu mente, si.

-¿Entonces eres una alucinación?

-Mira a tu alrededor, Will.

Volteó hacia su entorno y se dio cuenta de que no había salón. Solo estaba un fondo negro, la chica empalada muerta y, enfrente, Abigail.

-No debes culparte, el es especial para nosotros.

-¿De quien hablas?

- Del Dr. Lecter.

-¿Por qué sería especial para nosotros? ¿Porque hay un nosotros para ti?

-Hay un nosotros para ti, Will. Yo soy parte de tu mente no lo olvides. Lo que debes averiguar es si hay un nosotros allá afuera. Eso también significa, que el Dr. es especial para ti. Yo creo que él quiere serlo con ambos. Todos estamos solos. Todos necesitamos de los demás. Yo soy huérfana por tu culpa. Pero tú también lo eres. Y él, está ahí para escucharnos. Es bueno. Y también está solo. Que mejor pago a todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, que acompañarlo. Yo no creo que sea difícil.

-Pero le usé. Para un fin burdo y práctico. Además, no puedo saber si hay un 'nosotros' cuando estoy casi seguro que me temes allá afuera. Acabas de decirlo, yo maté a tu padre después de todo.

-Tampoco puedes asegurar que te temo. Debes hablar por eso. Por eso también debes hablar con él. Así sabrás que yo también, allá afuera le debo mucho y le aprecio.  
¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que le usaste? ¿Cómo sabes que él no quiso hacerlo? Deberías preguntarle si de verdad quería. Si el te desea entonces págale así. Tu cuerpo no vale mucho en realidad. Supongo que fue satisfactorio después de todo. Lo recordaste no? Cuando te estabas bañando te excitaste al pensar en ello. Pero quieres pensar que no.

-Yo no me excité. El sexo pasó a un segundo plano. Si el Dr. hubiese estado conforme y satisfecho, tal vez hubiese dicho otra cosa cuando hablamos. Me disculpare y lo olvidaré, eso solo fue un incidente. Hablaré contigo afuera y no aquí. Porque aquí solo estoy hablando con mi lado más enfermo. Mi cuerpo no vale nada, eso es cierto. Si tanto hablas tú, de pagarle algo, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo así si no valgo realmente? Esto solo me hace comprobar que mi cerebro está peor que nunca.

Miró fijamente a la joven empalada al fondo de su conversación. Cada vez que la alucinaba de nuevo, estaba más putrefacta. Cerró sus ojos esperando ya no ver ahí la curiosa mirada de Abigail Hobbs. Cuando los abrió se topo con otra mirada curiosa. Él estaba recostado completamente en el escritorio. Como si estuviese durmiendo en clases. Alzó la cara y la vio. Alana Bloom estaba observándole desde la puerta. Él estaba sudado de la frente y había manchado de sudor la mesa. Rompió sus lentes al quedarse así con ellos puestos. Ése era el indicador de la doctora, para notar que no había tomado una simple siesta.

-Hola, pareces cansado.

-Algo así, yo…me dormí un poco.

-¿Con tus lentes puestos?

-Si….debí caer fatigado. Hemos trabajado bastante en el caso. Tú…como te ha ido, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pasé a saludar un poco, creí que no habías comido, así que pensé en invitarte.

La mujer avanzó hasta la mesa. Miró a Will tranquilamente y esperó que aceptara su propuesta. Éste se levanto, tomo su chaqueta colocada en el asiento. Se la colocó y trató de acomodar la pata doblada de sus lentes. Le dio la vuelta la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida. Alana estaba muy sorprendida. Volteó hacia donde Will iba y le dijo

-¿A dónde vas? Debes ser más cortés cuando rechazas una invitación a salir

-Lo lamento, pero recordé que debo ver a alguien. Discúlpame, ¿sí?

Se acercó rápido a la doctora y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Ella solo lo recibió y le vio marcharse. Se quedó sentada ahora en la mesa donde lo encontró, sin poder decir una palabra. Mientras tanto, Will salía del edificio. Tomaba un taxi e indicaba la dirección. Sabía perfectamente a donde debía ir. No debía quedarse en un plano de su mera imaginación. Debía escuchar su voz real para poder moverse a su siguiente objetivo. Era vital, ahora, hablar con Abigail Hobbs. La real Abigail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Porque lo engañaste, padre?

-Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas y esconderse para ver algo de lejos, es una conducta impropia de una chica educada.

-No me ignores, es obvio que no te fuiste y le dijiste que sí. ¿Lo viste no? Todo lo que hizo antes de irse.

-Eres demasiado lista. Eso parecer ser peligroso. Era mejor que Will no me viese mientras se marchaba. Ahora se encontraba tranquilo pero supongo debe tener muchas dudas en su mente.

-¿Entonces le mentiste por su bien? Que fue lo que te dijo, digo, yo no escuché todo. Solo lo que estaba más fuerte y claro.

-Me dijo que no le importaba. Se bien lo que escuchaste. Estoy seguro que él debe estar pensando en algo que no debe en estos instantes. Will es necio, y esta a un paso de ser autodestructivo, en una forma mental. Debe pensar que fue culpable de la situación y que yo caí ante su miseria.

-Pero no fue así, ¿o sí? Yo creo que tú querías hacer lo que hiciste. Padre, querías dormir con Will?

-Will es inteligente. La atracción sexual para mí no es primordial tampoco. Haber dormido con Will fue algo tranquilo y satisfactorio. Agradable.

-¿No te molesta decirme eso a mí?

-Eres parte ahora de mi vida, Abigail. No creo que a ti te moleste si lo preguntas.

Abigail Hobbs y Hannibal Lecter se encontraban merendando en su casa. Hannibal se había quedado ahí, detrás de la puerta que cerró mientras Will entraba al baño. Lo escuchó hablar solo. Observó también a Abigail mirar desde las escaleras que le llevaban a su alcoba. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció de desayunar. Ambos esperaron que Will se fuera de la casa. Bajaron y lavaron los platos. Todo era muy armonioso. Se separaron para cambiarse y ducharse. Cada uno hizo lo propio durante un rato hasta que llegó la merienda. Se juntaron de nuevo en la cocina y después en la mesa. En ese lugar eran donde ahora hablaban. Para la chica era agradable, era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Su nuevo padre era único. Sabía que no le perdería tan fácilmente y estaba agradecida por ello. Era fuerte. Capaz de muchas cosas. Pero esa era su pregunta, ¿Qué tan capaz era él?

-Gracias. Sé que no soy mucho para ti. Tú no eres como Will. No te sientes culpable, pero a la vez, somos cómplices de lo que paso con ese chico. Tú eres especial.

-Tú también. Si tú no fueras especial para mí, Abigail, yo no te hubiese ayudado. No te juzgaré por lo que digas o hagas. Te daré mi apoyo si lo necesitas y, como te dije antes, debes aprender a confiar en Will.

-Y que vendría siendo, ¿Mi madre? Digo, después de lo sucedido.

-No seas grosera tampoco. Will es un buen hombre que se preocupa por ti. Aprécialo y muéstrale tu afecto. Sé que él te comprenderá también y tu llegarás a comprenderle. Será especial también. Un buen núcleo. Una buena familia.

-En ese caso debo hablar con él. Debo corroborar lo que me dices. Nada es cierto hasta haberlo visto tu mismo.

-Me agradas cada vez más, mi querida Abigail. Justamente eso iba a decirte. Por eso creo, que debes partir ahora mismo al internado. Se muy bien que Will irá a buscarte.

-¿Quieres que regrese tan pronto?

-Solo quiero que hables con él. Ya habrá tiempo de que se entere de que vives aquí. Todo dependerá del progreso

-¿Progreso de que….?

-De su asunto. DEL asunto. Además, no te preocupes, me encargare de que asistas de nuevo a la preparatoria.

-En ninguna me aceptan por mis antecedentes

-Te aceptaran. Aquí nadie te conoce. Además, cambiaras de apellido.

-Me darás tu apellido?

-Ó de Will. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras. Graham o Lecter. Ambos a tu disposición.

-Entonces hablaré primero con Will.

-Me parece bien. Ahora voy a llevarte. Lávate las manos y ve por tu bolso por favor.

Abigail subió las escaleras con rapidez mientras Hannibal tomaba las llaves e iba hacia la camioneta. Ambos avanzaban con una sonrisa. La chica que había encontrado su lugar ideal y el hombre que, en un solo día, había ganado dos juguetes nuevos.

Ella regresó con un pequeño bolso y salió de la casa. En la camioneta la esperaba ya Hannibal con el motor encendido. Se subió al asiento de copiloto y cerró de golpe la puerta. Antes de que avanzara, se abalanzó contra el doctor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y miró hacia la carretera.

-Veremos quién gana el apellido.

-No lo considero un reto, Abigail, sino un honor para mí.

-Eres increíble, padre.

-Y tu mejor de lo que pensé, Hija.

Sin más, la camioneta avanzó hacia el internado. Unas horas más tarde, llegaría Will Graham a verla y la encontraría sentada, como siempre, en la cama pequeña y fría de su cuarto en el internado. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.


	4. Dicha

"Con un agradecimiento enorme a todas las personitas que me han apoyado C: espero no defraudarles. 'Beatiful' es para ustedes, y de ustedes.

Una dedicatoria especial a uno de mis mejores amigos que me dio ideas para todo el fic sin querer xD Jonathan Peña = suzihara-sensei :*3! "

* * *

Capitulo 4

'dicha'

-Me disculpo por venir a verte sin avisar.

-No importa. Después de todo, tú también eres mi tutor legal.

Estaban sentados en la cama, era el único sitio disponible. Ambos 'juguetes' de Hannibal Lecter hablan con seriedad. Will halló a la chica recostada leyendo una revista. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y tocó dos veces aunque se encontraba abierta. Para él Abigail nunca había salido de ese cuarto. Ella vivía encerrada en un sitio desagradable y él debía hacer algo para remediarlo. Comenzaba a pasar culpa por su mente. Todo iba tormentoso desde el principio. La chica debía manejar la situación, así como su nuevo padre le había dicho en el camino.

-'Sabes bien que Will actualmente sufre de alucinaciones. Él no es peligroso, Abigail. Solo está confundido. Debes guiar tú la conversación. Pregúntale lo que gustes saber y respóndele lo que necesite oír.'

-Yo solo, pasaba saludar un poco…

Miró de reojo a Will. Noto como observaba todo con cautela y ponía atención fija puntos muertos en el cuarto. Sin duda él veía algo que ella no. Eso despertó su curiosidad. Tal vez al principio hubiese pensado lo peor de él, pero cuando Hannibal le especificó que no era 'peligroso' la chica dejo de temer. Will tenía razón al principio. La chica le temía. Ahora con la influencia de Lecter, toda su perspectiva hacia Will había cambiado. Ahora solo le despertaba una inquietante curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta atención?

Abigail puso su mirada fija en Will. Este la volteó a verla con rapidez. Se dio cuenta que la chica sabía lo que le estaba pasando. No le diría su alucinación. No comentaría como Garret Jacob Hobbs se encontraba sentado junto a ella, tomándola del hombro y acariciando su cabello con sus manos sucias y verdosas. La forma en la que el muerto miraba a la chica, coincidía con la misma forma en la que Will había imaginado que se vería mientras observaba a las chicas que mató. Entonces se replanteó si Abigail había participado en ello. Meneo un poco la cabeza negándose su idea y se dirigió a la chica.

-Nada, solo pensaba en que te diría. Es extraña la razón por la que vine. Aunque realmente solo sentí la necesidad de visitarte. Con el tiempo se formó un motivo más fuerte.

-¿Es por la culpa que sientes? ¿Por eso crees que debes visitarme? No estoy tan sola ya Will, el Dr. Lecter también me visita. La doctora Bloom lo hace también creyendo que me ayuda con ello y, bueno, la reportera que quiere 'contar mi historia'. NO es tan necesario que me visites. Pero tu quieres hacerlo ¿no? ¿Acaso te afecto tanto matar a mi padre?

-Yo…tal vez. A veces le veo y le escucho. Pero supongo que debe pasarte lo mismo. Antes podría decir que tú eras completamente inocente. Ahora no puedo. Pero estamos igual ¿No? Tu eres huérfana porque yo mate a tu padre y yo soy huérfano de por sí. Pero ahí está él, él nos respalda a los dos y a la vez, él también está solo.

Will estaba usando sus propias palabras. Aquellas que había puesto en la boca de Abigail Hobbs cuando la alucinó. Miraba la reacción de la verdadera Abigail. Algo había imaginado que sucedería. Quería estar seguro que su identificación con él era mayor a su temor.

-¿Te refieres al Dr. Lecter? ¿Tú crees que él está solo? Qué curioso Will, porque hace poco estaba pensando algo así. ¿Sabes que me respondí?

La chica al principio se mostró sorprendida. Pudo ver las cosas con claridad y captar bien las palabras de su otro tutor. Le daba la razón en el fondo y sonreía discretamente. Entonces decidió acercarse a Will. Había escuchado las palabras que necesitaba para brindarle su confianza a ese hombre frente suyo. Tomo una de sus manos y la cubrió con las suyas. Puso ambas manos tapando casi en su totalidad la de Will. Sonrió esperanzada y le dijo felizmente:

-Me dije a mi misma que eso era una mentira sabes, porque él, nos tiene a nosotros dos. Nosotros seremos un…..núcleo pequeño, pero somos una familia. Eso es especial, así le pagamos lo que hace por nosotros. Él es bueno. Es mi 'padre' ahora. Me da gusto haber hablado contigo y ver que estamos tan de acuerdo. A diferencia de él tu eres más 'descifrable'. El no, es muy serio. Entonces…ya sé que serás tú para mí.

Will estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. Dejó de alucinar. Miró fijamente a los ojos confiados de la chica. Abigail se acercó muy sonriente, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro oculto debajo del mar. Se levantó un poco para hablarle al oído a Will.

-Ahora, tu eres mi 'papá'. Sonríe papá.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió abiertamente. Graham se sorprendió mucho. Solo abrazó a la chica y suspiró. Se quito un problema de encima. Ella no le temía. Ganó una satisfacción. Ella le apreciaba. Además tenía un nuevo nombre para sí mismo, él ahora, era su 'papá'. Un 'papá' que debía tener clara su posición. Que debía saber, desde ese momento, que la autoridad mayor en esa familia no era él. Era el hombre que se ganó ese derecho antes. El que había hecho ese lazo posible. Era el 'Padre' de Abigail. Hannibal Lecter era la gracia en ese momento. En sus adentros, Will le agradeció al Dr. la oportunidad brindada. Casi podía asegurar que él había provocado esa reacción en la chica. Tenía razón de pensarlo. Aunque el verdadero lio radicaba en la curiosidad de nueva hija. Ella era un experimento más avanzado. Actualmente, en esa carrera, Abigail Hobbs ya era más 'Hannibal' de lo que creía ella misma.

Sin pensar mucho, Will respondió al abrazo, y al separarse, sonrió.

-Gracias, aunque no sé si después de lo que pasó, tenga el derecho de que me llames así…

-Lo tienes, él no lo tenía. El ahora solo es Garret Jacob Hobbs. Ya no vale nada para mí. Yo quiero pescar contigo, y que cenemos con padre juntos. El mató a muchas personas, y tú lo mataste a él. Suena justo ¿No crees? Yo tuve que hacer algo malo a ese chico que quiso hacerme daño. Vivo con miedo y tengo pesadillas. Tú sabes bien qué es eso. Tu vez cosas malas cuando estás despierto. Yo quiero abrazarte para que eso no pase. Pero tú debes abrazarme para que a mí no me llegue a suceder. Entonces así, abrazados, él podrá abrazarnos a los dos con más facilidad, extendiendo sus amplios brazos. Eso es hermoso. Will….no, Papá, ¿Me protegerás verdad? ¿Tú confías en mi?

-Yo…..confío en ti…..y confío en el Dr. Lecter. Yo le debo ahora mucho, Abigail. Eso es un confort. Aun debo arreglar un asunto con él. Pero ahora, con mayor razón, veré que puedo hacer entonces para sacarte de aquí, si así lo deseas….no sé si debo hablar con la Dra. Bloom al respecto.

- No lo hagas.

La chica reacciono rápido. Si él se interesaba en sacarla, todo caería. Mejor, volvió a tomar sus manos. Le miro con sus brillantes ojos. Mejor ablandó más su corazón.

-Si lo haces, todo el mundo pensará mal. Tú vives solo. Y te respeto pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. Saber que no estoy sola en el mundo me reconforta. Puedo vivir aquí sabiendo que afuera estas tú y padre. Aun no es tiempo, papá. Ya llegara el día en el que vivamos bajo el mismo techo. Primero debemos curarnos. Y volver a soñar algo lindo.

-Tú...tienes razón, lo siento si te asuste. Creí algo de más. Entonces, en ese caso, me iré para que puedas descansar. Me alegra mucho que todo esté yendo de esta forma, Abigail. Sabía yo, que eras una muy buena chica.

Will, la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. La chica comprendió que él era bueno. Que tenía un aura más pura que la de padre. Que tenía los mismos problemas que ella y que necesitaba ayuda. Entonces, Abigail Hobbs se dijo que estaría ahí para él. Que esa nueva persona especial no estaría sola nunca más. Que pescaría a su lado, que lo llevaría a su montaña favorita. Que le daría de comer a sus bellos canes. Ella se visualizo. Y, en el fondo de toda escena, estaba Hannibal, ahí parado, observando. Supervisando sus movimientos. La chica sabia que nada podía hacer sin esa mirada puesta en ellos dos. Por un momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué tan bueno era padre? Ya tenía dos dudas sobre ese gran hombre. Debía hablar con él. Si ella era parte de ese ser, entonces, aquellas pesadillas terribles no eran del todo falsas. Tal vez, esos momentos de crueldad y sangre, era un reflejo de las ideas de su mentor. Entonces, tal vez, su mentor no era el bueno del caso. Debía esperar a que se fuera Will. Debía dormir toda la noche en el sitio y en la mañana, su padre iría por ella. Así podría verle a la cara y notar, si todos esos pensamientos eran reales. Si lo supiese, debía prepararse para lo peor.

-Gracias, papá, eres muy lindo. Debes irte a descansar entonces porque yo, ya tengo algo de sueño. Te veré pronto.

Se despidió de Will en la puerta de su recámara. Le dio un beso y un dulce abrazo. Will sacó algo de su bolsa, era un objeto de su propia fabricación. Esos que creaba cuando necesitaba pensar y que usaría durante la pesca. La chica sonrió y se despidió de él. Con una mano saludaba y con la otra apretaba el objeto. Era lindo, como su papá. Ahora debía esperar, esperar a la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el fondo de su cocina, escuchando a Bach con un hermoso tocadiscos, estaba el él.

El Dr. Lecter hacia un buen embutido. Ya había limpiado el desastre causado por la extracción de la carne. Había estado ocupado hace unas horas con un paciente. Le miraba y pensaba en su idiotez. Estaban sus ojos fijos en ese sujeto, que gimoteaba en busca de su afecto desesperante. Pero ahora estaba bien, tenia comida nueva y una paz interior. Todo en su mente se revolucionaba. Era un hombre con la capacidad de vivir en un encierro y ser libre. Hannibal era excepcional. Un hombre con una capacidad tal, de causar una calamidad y repararla solo con un guiño, unas palabras, su voz suave y tranquila. Era un doctor confiable, era un hombre de respeto. Tenía el mundo a sus pies, aun mas de lo que el propio mundo le ponía de sí mismo. Era intrigante. Pero, también y muy claramente, era un asesino serial, era el más peligroso. El mejor. Pero necesitaba divertirse. Y su juguete se bajaba de un taxi afuera de su casa. Guardo la carne sobrante y se comió un pedazo crudo. Era muy pequeño pero le hacía imaginar su sabor. ¿A que sabrá Will Graham? Si su cuerpo durante el sexo era prodigioso, debía ser mejor de todo lo que había probado antes. Se estremeció entonces.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. No tenía puesto su saco, pero traía un delantal de cocina. Will se quedó con la mano levantada para tocar. Estaba sorprendido pero pasó, al ver su sonrisa de consentimiento.

Había cambiado en el camino su idea. Poco a poco avanzaba el taxi y él miraba todo a través del cristal. Indicó la dirección y pagó por adelantado. Un animal negro le seguía corriendo. Estaba a la par de taxi. Algo quería decirle. Algo traía en sus astas. Will miraba intrigado hacia afuera. En todo el taxi había un humo espeso que le dificultaba la respiración. El animal miraba directamente hacia Will. Lloraba. Estaba cubierto de rojo y le faltaba un pedazo de piel en la espalda. Ese pedazo era un triangulo bien cortado. De ahí brotaba toda la sangre que le manchaba. En sus cuernos traía un cadáver. El cadáver también lloraba. Will también lloraba. No veía su rostro. Su cuerpo era borroso, sin poder saber su sexo. Pero sangraba y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas negras. Will abrió el cristal y saco la mano hacia afuera. Podía casi tocar al animal triste. No podía entender porque éste se le había presentado así, si siempre estaba imponente. Por alguna razón quiso consolarlo. Se sentía mal por el. Y, entonces, su mano golpeo el retrovisor de otro auto, y aunque fue leve, le causó mucho dolor. El taxista le regañó y se asustó por él. Para suerte de Will, no lo había visto llorar ni alucinar. Aunque sus ojos estaban rojos. Se sentía mal. Solamente quería abrazar al animal. Quería besar a la víctima en la frente. Entonces llegó con la mano morada a casa del doctor y sorprendido pasó.

-Buenas noches, Will. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Gracias, un café está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Hannibal pudo oler el moretón. Expedia un curioso aroma a sangre, pero internamente. Su sudor y sus ojos rojos indicaban otra alucinación, al parecer, una que le causó tristeza. Se preguntaba cómo le había ido con Abigail, tenía que haberle ido bien.

-Y entonces, ¿Viste a Abigail? ¿Cómo va el caso?

-Bien, encontramos otra pista…..está más enfermo de lo que pensé. Le colocó su semen al chico en la boca, debía dejarse a si mismo dentro o moriría. Así nadie sabría que fue él. El quiere que lo sepan. Pero aun no. Debe seguir con su arte. Como Van Gogh. A nadie le importaba una mierda cuando estaba vivo. Ahora sus obras valen millones. Eso quiere, reconocimiento también.

-¿Entonces desea ser conocido después de la muerte?

-No lo sé, pero el deseo que siente por ellos es algo que le carcome.

-Curioso. Y, entonces, ¿Si viste a Abigail?

-Sí, y me dijo que yo era ahora su 'papá' y que usted es su 'padre'. Eso me deja por debajo. Usted es más importante para ella.

-No lo creo así, creo más bien que ambos tenemos un valor idéntico pero con una diferenciación de trato. Tal vez por la edad.

-¿Usted cree que lo diga enserio? Que de verdad me aprecie después de lo sucedido?

-Yo creo que le quitaste un peso de encima. Ella no quería a Garret Jacob Hobbs. Ahora está tranquila con nosotros. Dime Will, ¿Te ha pasado algo en el camino?

-¿Porque lo pregunta?

-Tus ojos están rojos y tienes un fuerte golpe en la mano izquierda.

Hannibal se acercó a su refrigerador. Sacó un poco de hielo dentro de un recipiente y se lo dio a Will. Le miraba intrigado. Esperaba oír la nueva alucinación. Podía ver a ese juguete suyo más confundido que nunca. Por lo que, estando de espaldas, sonrió para sí.

-Gracias. En el camino saqué la mano por accidente y me golpee contra otro coche. Mis ojos son de cansancio.

-Lamento decirte que eso no puedo creerlo. Lo de la mano suena lógico debido a la magnitud del golpe, pero lo del cansancio es improbable, dado que dormiste muy apaciblemente.

Así, Will recordó a que venía principalmente. Se estremeció al mirar hacia atrás de Hannibal y darse cuenta, de que ahí estaba de nuevo él mismo, pero ahora, sin la pose de Adán. Era solo su cuerpo desnudo y muerto, con todos los agujeros provocados por el taladreo de sus huesos. Con la boca y ojos descocidos, así como lo habían dejado los forenses. Ahora, su otro ya estaba junto al Doctor. Le miraba con deseo y pasaba su mano por su mejilla. No entendía porque había cambiado todo. No sabía porque no era la gran bestia negra de nuevo. Lamentablemente él seguía ahí. Y se miraba a sí mismo. Cuando quiso evitar verle, Hannibal ya lo observaba atento, al Will real. No pudo desviar la mirada de la escena, mientras sí mismo le lamia toda la mejilla a Lecter. Estaba excitado. Estaba erecto. Y él, el verdadero Will, empezó a sudar frio.

-¿Estás bien Will? ¿Qué es lo que viste hace rato? ¿Qué es lo que ves ahora?

-Yo….hace rato vi dolor…..hace rato lloré….ahora…..

No podía dejar de mirarlo pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Se veía a sí mismo bajar el rostro hasta la entrepierna del doctor. Escurriendo en sangre y manchando el blanco delantal que traía puesto. Se veía levantando la prenda y, acercando su rostro lo más pegado posible, estaba lamiendo la cremallera de Hannibal. Estaba excitado. Se tocaba a sí mismo mientras lo hacía y sangre le escurría entre las manos. Gemía cada vez que le lamia y jadeaba frente al bulto siempre visible del pantalón de cualquier hombre. Cuando lo había dejado mojado, volteo a ver al verdadero Will.

-"¿Por qué no vienes? ¿No quieres probar? ¿Te dan tantas ganas? Acaso, mi querido Will, ¿Estas en busca de tu propio erastes? Este parece bueno, porque eres muy sucio. Necesitas a alguien decente para que te tome y te limpie por dentro. Que te deje su 'vitalidad' en la boca también. Espero y tú puedas hacerlo vivo, que se te venga mientras le das placer. Yo no pude, yo no llegué tan lejos como tú".

Cuando Will parpadeó y regreso la mirada hacia sí mismo, pudo notar que había cambiado por completo. Ya no se veía a él. Ya era de vuelta ese joven que había fallecido. Ese 'David' le miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas rojas. La leve excitación de Will se desvaneció. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Lecter le miraba complacido.

-Will, escúchame y dime que ves.

Se acercó a él y trató de levantarlo, pero no pudo. Se inclinó y tomo su cabeza con ambos brazos, tapándose el rostro por completo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba confundido y no quería ver al doctor. Había pasado de todo. Había olvidado ya lo que Abigail le había dicho. Cuando quiso pensar en ella, recordó solo el fragmento que a Lecter le convenía.

-'….Nosotros seremos un…..núcleo pequeño, pero somos una familia. Eso es especial, así le pagamos lo que hace por nosotros. Él es bueno. Es mi 'padre' ahora….'

Lo dejaba como un héroe. El mismo Will había dicho que era el confort. Que él los mantenía unidos. Que él estaba solo. Tal vez eso era, tal vez ese animal estaba solo también. Arrastraba algo pesado y doloroso y por eso, lloraba. Will miró hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos del Hannibal, que mostraban una preocupación discreta. Se quitó las manos del rostro dejando ver su mediocridad. Al estar el Dr. a pocos centímetros de él, no le costó mucho llevar a cabo su acción. Se abrazó de sus piernas con fuerza y siguió llorando.

-No estoy solo ¿Verdad? Dr. Lecter, dígame que no estoy solo…dígame que no debo llorar…dígame que no perdí la razón ya y que todo lo malo es falso...

Entre sollozos dejó mojado de sus lágrimas el elegante pantalón del Hannibal. Aquel hombre mayor estaba extasiado por la situación. Completamente a su merced. Todo el control lo tenía ahora. Pero a pesar de ese deplorable momento de Will, no dejaba de ser intrigante. ¿Por qué no revolverle más el cerebro? Ya que no debía hacerlo de manera literal, podía divertirse haciéndolo metafóricamente. Debía agregar más drama a la escena. Debía mostrar su preocupación y dolor. Así entonces, él se arrojaría solo. Qué sucio era Will ante esos brillantes ojos.

-Por favor Will, levántate. Está bien, no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí. Abigail también está aquí. Eres su `papá' ¿No? Podemos ser buenos entre nosotros. Podemos formar un buen núcleo familiar. Todo tranquilo y sin competencias. Ambos como padres para ella. Sea lo que sea que vieses, debes estar consciente que solo son juegos de tu cerebro. Las alucinaciones no son reales, lo real lo haces ahora. Si me sueltas puedo mostrarte lo real, y así veras que no estás loco.

Will ponía atención mientras le veía fijamente. Secó sus lágrimas al soltarle las piernas del agarre. Hannibal se hincó y quedo a su par. Ahora le miraba de frente al mismo nivel. Su rostro era tranquilo. Tenía la paz que a Will le faltaba. Ahí estaba su confort verdadero. Ahí estaba la verdadera figura de autoridad familiar. Él tenía el poder y con justa razón. Se centró entonces en pensar, que si Hannibal le decía que no estaba loco, es porque era cierto. Toda palabra salida de su boca seria verdad. Así debería confiar. Lecter le abrazó de frente cuidadosamente.

-¿Ves? Esto es real Will. Tu estado es un poco extraño. Pero no estás loco. Podemos evitar el progreso de estas alucinaciones. Todo saldrá bien y seguirás trabajando si así lo deseas. Verás a Abigail. Iremos a pescar los tres si gustas permitirme ir.

-Yo quiero que usted vaya. No sé si sabe pescar…

-Yo sé pescar y cazar. Todo está bien entonces. Debes estar tranquilo para poder ir. Debes ver a Jack mañana supondré. Has perdido tu clase del día de hoy, me parece.

-¿Doy lástima verdad? Discúlpeme por todo Dr. Lecter. Le ha orillado a arrodillarse en el piso conmigo.

-Lo hago porque deseo hacerlo Will. Soy un hombre consiente de mis actos. No te preocupes por eso. Si gustas decirme que viste, tal vez podremos mejorarlo y olvidarlo.

-No puedo. Esta vez no puedo. Nada puede mejorarlo.

-Puedes entonces repetirme lo que te pedí.

-Son las…..7:26 pm, estoy en Baltimore, Maryland y mi nombre es….

Cuando terminaría su oración, mirando de cerca a Lecter, pudo escuchar una voz que le hacía segunda al hablar. Primero le pareció Garret Jacob Hobbs. Miró un poco hacia atrás de Lecter y lo topó jugando con el hielo que había dejado en la barra de la cocina. Se burlaba de él y sonreía. Sus labios estaban perdiendo forma por la putrefacción. Estaba muy tranquilo y terminó la oración que Will mismo no acabó.

-'Mi nombre es Will Graham…sí, ¿claro no? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Yo creo que últimamente eras mas yo de lo que yo mismo fui. ¿Qué esperas realmente 'Will'? Aquí no está nuestra hija, nadie va a verte hacer nada. Nadie tiene porque saber tu sucia verdad. Tócale, eso deseas. Tu mismo lo dijiste hace rato. Yo estaba viéndote, a ti y a tu yo real. Era excitante. Hasta yo mismo quise darte. Puedes lograr algo de reacción en ese rostro duro del Doctor. Úsalo. Eso quieres, ese sí eres tú….sucio, sucio Will'

El animal apareció junto al muerto. Ya estaba recuperado. No traía nada en las astas. Solo le miraba fijamente. Se acercó a Lecter por la espalda y lo lamió. Will se estremeció. No entendía nada. El confort era el doctor. Acaso él mismo quería romperlo? Garret Jacob Hobbs caminó lentamente hacia la salida, dejando un charco de sangre y un camino de la misma por donde pasaba. Hannibal tenía sangre en la mejilla donde el animal lo había lamido. Miró Will hacia abajo y notó que también tenía sangre en donde él mismo, en su alucinación, había lamido. Se preocupó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hannibal solo lo miraba accionar. Habló para despertar más sus delirios. Debía ver que hacía. Sentía curiosidad.

-Will, mírame al rostro y termina la oración por favor. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico puso ambas manos sobre su propia frente. Estaba sudoroso. Escuchaba de fondo al cadáver de Garret Jacob Hobbs repitiendo su propio nombre una y otra vez. El animal negro hacia un ruido profundo y grave, pareciese que hasta él mismo quería decirle un nombre. Ningún nombre que escuchaba entre su cabeza era el suyo, tal vez, el ya no era Will Graham…..pero debía resistir ante la demencia. Ahí estaba su suporte, pero tenía algo que no debía tener. No podía dejar de mirar hacia la macha en el pantalón del doctor. Se sentía peor que antes. Pensaba en pedirle disculpas por todo. Por lo que ya había hecho, por lo que mostraba en ese momento. Por dañar la imagen intacta de ese hombre. Nada valía la pena. Él no lo valía.

-Perdón si…..yo no quise mancharle…..

-No me has hecho nada, Will. Ahora termina la oración por favor.

-Yo no sé que quiero. No sé porqué pasa esto. No debí hacer eso nunca. Estoy arto Dr. Lecter. Usted es bueno.

-No todos somos lo que aparentamos. No me gusta etiquetarme, Will, pero agradezco tu alago. Mírame ¿Si?

-son las…..7:31 pm…..estoy en Baltimore, Maryland…y mi nombre es….Will Graham.

-Lo ves, no era tan difícil.

Will se sintió tranquilo al ver su leve sonrisa. Le abrazó un poco por lo cerca de la situación. No podía dejar de ver la sangre pero estaba seguro que todo estaría mejor. El era alguien. No era ese erómeno. No era un asesino. Era ahora el papá de Abigail, y estaba frente a alguien que le apreciaba. Él era Will Graham. Se dejó abrazar por fin. Hannibal le miraba satisfecho. Sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiese en ese momento. Estaba deseoso de ponerle sobre su barra y morderlo. No debía. Era un juguete difícil de remplazar. Su estado empeoraba y todo era maravilloso para Lecter.

Will se sintió tranquilo. Por un momento, cerró los ojos y todo se apagó. Creyó dormir. Todo estaba bien entonces. Fue un lapso de tiempo grande. Y él sentía paz. No supo nada hasta el día siguiente. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era, que despertaría entre esas sabanas de seda otra vez. Todo estaba bien.

Hannibal reaccionó al día siguiente junto a Will. Estaba, como Graham mismo creía, dormido otra vez en su cama. Sonrió gustoso. Le agradaba por demás los episodios de Will. Sabía que éste no se había dormido. Lo observó tener un ataque y desfallecerse. Cuando reacciono a los pocos minutos tenía la mirada ida. Hannibal le sonrió y dirigió sus movimientos. Todo lentamente. Se deleitó de nuevo con su físico bien formado y su aparente excitación extrema. Era él mismo. Esa alucinación desnuda brotaba de entre sueños. Se entregaba por completo a su deseo. A su erastes. Hannibal estaba complacido por todo. Le mordió el omóplato y lo sangró un poco. El probar su sangre fue estimulante por de mas. Era delicioso. Una buena adquisición que sufría. No le importaba su sexo realmente. El juego que obtenía de su debilidad mental era su máximo placer. Usarle era una muestra de autoridad. Ya estaría preparado, sentía Lecter, para verle consiente. Hacerlo consiente sería único. Entonces volteó a mirarle recostado junto y se relamió los labios

-Sucio….terriblemente sucio, Will….o, posiblemente, muy hermoso.

Salió de la cama vestido con su pijama, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el desayuno. En ese mismo instante, Will se soñaba pescando. Hermoso momento familiar. Y todo lo malo, se había ido de su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ningún momento tuvo que salir de su auto o tocar el claxon. Abigail ya estaba en la entrada esperando a que su 'padre' fuese por ella. No se veía molesta ni confundida, su mirada diplomática era lo que le indicaba a Hannibal que algo quería decir. Era muy buena mintiendo y buena en su mentalidad. A veces, pensaba Lecter, esa ventaja de lo increíblemente pensante que puede resultar un pupilo, era muy problemático. Algo debía hacer. Ese algo, debía mantener el equilibrio, un todo que mutara en SU todo.

Había dejado a Will en la cama recostado. Sabía que esa mordida había manchado las sábanas. Le hubiese gustado ver su reacción, pero debía ir por ella. Imaginar lo que Will pensaría después de levantarse era su placer. ¿Qué haría entonces el detective? Curioso. Muy curioso. Solo con una nota y comida en la repisa. Ganarse su confianza. Ganarse su sexo. Entonces, dominar.

Abigail se acercó velozmente a la camioneta. Dio la vuelta a ésta y abrió la puerta de copiloto. Saludó a Hannibal con un beso en la mejilla y colocó su mochila en los asientos traseros. Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, pero con cautela, para que no se maltratara. Entonces, volteó hacia Lecter. Éste había encendido el auto y lo tenía en marcha, estático esperando la reacción de la chica. Ella le miraba medo sonriente. Alguien debía dar el primer golpe. Él sonrió. Pudo notar que ese pupilo llevaba más pasos que su juguete favorito. Que era más desafiante. Eso no era del todo malo. Pero aun así, el 'Padre', la autoridad ahí, segura siendo por mucho, él.

-Buenos días, Abigail. ¿Cómo te fue con Will ayer?

-Bueno días, padre. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que vino a verme ayer?

-Es muy simple, fue a verme a mí después. Me comentó que decidiste llamarlo 'papá'.

-Así es, tú me prohibiste que le llamara mamá. ¿Acaso paso algo de nuevo con él?

-Posiblemente. Aunque son cosas que una joven como tú no debería escuchar. ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Abigail?

-Tal vez, aunque me da curiosidad saber que tan duro le diste esta vez. Padre, debo decirte que Will y yo tenemos un lazo especial.

-La vulgaridad nunca es necesaria, Abigail. No debes tratar a Will como si fuera un objeto.

La chica le miraba inerte. Su comentario era tan real y tan demostrativo con su ser, que entonces, Abigail notó, el tamaño de su falsedad. Él mentía. Obvia y descaradamente, con una sonrisa entre los labios. Pero solo ella podía verlo. La razón de ello, era muy simple. Ella lo hacía con frecuencia también. Así, Will no sabía que ella había ayudado a su verdadero padre a atraer esas chicas, pero Hannibal si lo supo y de esa misma forma, ella lo notaba en él también. Respiró hondo y le miró. Sonrió un poco de lado y le dijo.

-Es curioso, pensé que no me dirías nunca algo así, padre. Nosotros tenemos una confianza mutua. Nos unen muchas cosas y mis nervios no soportaron lo de Nicolas Boyle. Pero esto, ¿De verdad es necesario? ¿Tú ves en Will solo un objeto? ¿Tú ves en mí solo un objeto? Dime, padre, ¿Qué es lo que tus ojos ven realmente en la humanidad?

-Mi pequeña Abigail. Eres una chica muy lista. Will no es solo un objeto. Pero por tu rostro, supondré que los rodeos no son necesarios. Ustedes son útiles. Tu padre lo fue también, pero dejo de serlo.

-¿Entonces le llamaste por avisarle?

-Así es, muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces. Tu estas aquí conmigo y con Will, estás viva y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Por qué le avisarías? ¿Acaso tú estabas de acuerdo? ¿No te importaba lo que hacía?

-Dejo de entretenerme. Ya no era tan especial. Ustedes lo son.

-Will es especial para mí…acaso, ¿Tú eres la razón de todo? ¿Tú miras en la oscuridad las desgracias?

-Me deleito con la ingenuidad y belleza de sus actos. Disfruto esta conversación, mi bella Abigail.

-¿Tú le causaste eso? A Will….sus alucinaciones. ¿Causaste las mías?

-Todo lo que he hecho puedo desaparecerlo. Cubrirlo. Puedo modificarlo. Todo puede estar en paz si me lo propongo. Esa es mi gracia.

-¿Seguirás ahí para nosotros? ¿Te desharás de nosotros cuando no seamos divertidos para ti?

-Solo debes seguir siéndolo. Un juego curioso, hija mía, es el que puede llevarse a cabo aquí. Si no fuera bueno en lo que hago, ¿Crees que habría durado tanto tiempo? Siento que esto, este núcleo familiar siempre es necesario.

-Will es más importante. Más importante que yo. Yo no tengo derecho a decir nada. Tú estás ahí para mí y yo para ti. Tú me formas a tu imagen y semejanza, así sobreviviré. Eres mi padre, te respeto. Solo debo entonces, durar en esto.

-El tiempo que puedas así será, Abigail. Eres de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

-No te temo. Padre, creo que también eres muy especial. Si un día te desharás de mí, hazlo con tus propias manos. Deja a Will, o él se deshará de ti.

-Uno no puede deshacerse de sí mismo. Yo te daré el mejor honor. Antes debes ponerte tu cinturón de seguridad, esta plática, fue de lo más exquisito. Todo lo que hago y soy entrará a ti. Tu lo elegirás, yo lo sé. Abigail, es tiempo de ver la escuela a la que asistirás. La hazaña de Will, solo se compararía con tu valor al hablar de esto conmigo.

-Eres mi padre, te quiero así. No hay nadie más afuera. Y las dos personas que son mi nueva familia, tienen algo oculto en su interior. La diferencia marcada y lo que guía mi elección hacia ti, padre, es que tú te conoces. Will no. Enséñale a conocerse.

-Eso es justamente lo que trato de hacer. Ven, permíteme abrazarte, hija.

Hannibal se estiró hacia la chica y la abrazó. Le dio un beso en el cabello. Ella uno en la mejilla. Se apretaron fuertemente satisfechos de su habla. Cada uno tenía planes. Ella se sentía satisfecha. Ahora podía asimilar todo lo que Hannibal había hecho. Pensaba una y otra vez en toda la sangre que esas manos que le abrazaban con fuerza habían tenido. Se estremeció un momento. Ya no importaba eso. Era sobrevivir. Y si él no se deshacía de ella, obviamente, nadie más lo haría. Ser su hija, era el mejor trato que había hecho. Esas manos sangrientas la protegían pero también, despedían un aroma de soledad. Su padre la necesitaba también. Su problema era diferente al de Will. Si ella se había visto ya mas acercada y parecida a ese hombre, entonces estaba segura que él debía sufrir también. Entonces le devolvió su abrazo con fuerza y beso su hombro. Ella le daría la felicidad por el tiempo que él se lo permitiese. No habría problema, su vida no tenía ya tanto valor. Ese tiempo seria sagrado para ella entonces. Jugaría también dentro de los dos roles. Ejercería su poder ante ambos frentes. Ella era tan Hannibal. Mientras se asustaba de si misma, sentía el calor de ese hombre que la abrazaba. Después de todo, se dijo con una sonrisa, él está vivo.

-Entonces vamos, padre. No puedo esperar a conocer mi nueva escuela.

-Con mucho gusto. El director es un conocido mio. No habrá problema con tu ingreso. Solo debes decirme, como quieres que te registren.

-Cómo quiero que me registren….

Abigail, se sentó correctamente y colocó su cinturón, la camioneta empezó a andar. Se dio cuenta de que ella misma había dado un valor a esa familia. Ella había nombrado a la figura de autoridad. Debía ella estar del lado de lo más bajo. Pero tenía orgullo. Y su orgullo la llevaba a demostrase a sí misma como lo más alto. Si en su rama ahora de forma de vida, ella tenía cerca a lo más alto y a su disposición. Maldita sea que lo tomaría sonriendo.

-…Lecter. Abigail Lecter, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Entonces yo gané?

-No es una competencia, padre, es… un honor.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras pasaban las franjas blancas marcadas en el asfalto. Una y otra vez continuamente en el suelo.


End file.
